


While mama was away

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Minako is a well traveled woman, so sometimes she is away for lengthy periods of time. One of her most favourite treats she has ever consumed, was the chocotorta, an Argentinian dessert comprised of alternating layers of chocolate cookies, which have been soaked in milk and dulce de leche, then topped with a rich chocolate ganache. Kunzite knows this very well, so just before Minako returns home from her latest trip abroad, he gathers up their daughters to create this sweet treat for his wife.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	While mama was away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinakosAino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/gifts).



> A present, for one of the lovely, great mods of the Senshi&Shitennou mini bang, to show my appreciation for the hardwork they do.


End file.
